The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of olive plant, Olea europaea, and will hereafter be denominated varietally as ‘Arbosana OLINT’ and more particularly to an olive plant that produces fruit for harvest during the fourth week of October in the Gridley area of the northern Sacramento Valley in California and which is further distinguished as to novelty by having high productivity and very good olive oil yield (19-20%) within three to four years, as well as resistance to low temperature, leaf drop, and olive knot (Pseudomonas savastoni).
This new invention relates to a new and distinct variety of olive tree from which a clonal selection (naturally occurring mutation) was originally identified from an olive orchard located in Arbo del Penedes in Spain. The plant was first selected from the orchard in 1989 and then was vegetatively propagated (asexual) in 1991 and brought into the Institute of Research and Technology for Agriculture and Food located at Centre Demas Bove, Apartat 415 43280 Reus, Spain. The clonal selection from the variety ‘Arbosana Standard’ (unpatented) possessed a branching pattern in which the branching occurs higher up on the trunk and is more upright, resulting in superior production, also uniformly in ripening with superior olive oil quality and quantity.